<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Translations of Love by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951182">Translations of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity'>forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academia, Epistolary, Excerpts From Jaskier's Work, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Poetry, Research, Sonnets, i dunno how to actually tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Alfred Pankratz, also known as Jaskier the Bard was a 13th century bard, playwright, poet, and professor and his work is some of the oldest surviving written work we have. With a collection that spans over five decades, his work has remained influential for eight centuries with themes ranging from war, to magic, to love. </p>
<p>Recent debate has been mostly about his personal relationship with his long term muse, Geralt of Rivia, whom academics now believe he may have been in a romantic relationship. Contained within this work are various pieces that indicate this must have been the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h2>
  
</h2>
<p>
  <span>“There is love out there for us all. In the colour of a sunset, in the leaves before they fall, in time passing and in growing slow and old we find it. We find it in the mornings when we wake to the first frost of winter, knowing that there is someone beside us. We find it in the solitude, knowing there is someone to return to. When you wonder hopeless through the mountains remember me and know you found it once, in me, Geralt. You will find it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Excerpt from the 1977 translation of Jaskier’s Winter Letters. Trans. M Willoughby. Thought to be written in Oxenfurt shortly before his death as a final goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p class="npf_chat"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Sun may set and seasons change, and yet,<br/>I have found no love surer than our tale,<br/>For though my heart may roam, do not forget,<br/>It is to me he always sets his sail,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Behold when Winter ends its cold embrace!<br/>And as Spring brings its annual thaw,<br/>It is to home he sets his measured pace,<br/>and comes to me in Oxenfurt once more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For though his face appears as weathered stone,<br/>And his eyes as cold amber in their light,<br/>It is the gentle of his hands I’ve known,<br/>As we did lay together in the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hence even while our souls are far apart,<br/>I know my name sits careful on his heart.</em>
</p><p>- Sonnet 267 from the 2004 translation of <em>Jaskier’s Collected Poems </em>Trans. D. K. Allen. </p><p>A sonnet thought to have been written for one <em>Geralt of Rivia, </em>performed at Oxenfurt University circa 1274. Allen’s translations highlight a romantic theme throughout Jaskier’s poetry towards Geralt, highlighting a new relationship between the famed bard and his Witcher. For many years previously their companionship was thought to be merely platonic but new information implies they may have in fact been lovers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote a whole ass sonnet. im gonna die now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha ballades are hard to write yall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  <em>if to sleep i should dream of you<br/>
and your fingertips scarred and rough <br/>
yet where they touch me gentle too <br/>
it would not be for me enough <br/>
for i would miss your rough hewn tease;<br/>
the way your hair falls just askew<br/>
and how you hold me close for ease<br/>
if to sleep i should dream of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if to sleep i should dream of you<br/>
then it would make the daylight tough<br/>
for my longing would wake anew<br/>
and need that i could not rebuff<br/>
would follow me on every breeze<br/>
until my rest i would pursue<br/>
for in a moment of reprise<br/>
if to sleep i should dream of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if to sleep i should dream of you <br/>
your manner sweet and grunting gruff<br/>
i would know my love to be true<br/>
and therefore made of sturdy stuff<br/>
still i find need is hard to please<br/>
when my dear heart is not in view<br/>
but yet i find my worries ease<br/>
if to sleep i should dream of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and so while winter does its freeze<br/>
i will await a better view<br/>
and know my heart won’t be displeased<br/>
if to sleep i should dream of you</em>
</p><p>- Untitled Ballade written circa 1272 by Julian Alfred Pankratz, aka Jaskier.</p><p>Translated by D. K. Allen in 2008 after it was rediscovered among a collection of private documents. Thought to be about one Geralt of Rivia, this newly unearthed poem was never officially completed. The romantic imagery that runs through the ballade adds a new depth to their relationship and furthers the now common academic theory that the two of them were long term lovers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly a way for me to write short sappy things. It will be updated periodically and marked as complete because there's no 'plot' as such, it's just little ways for me to be like 'ya they gay'. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Follow me @ashayathyla on tumblr for early updates, and be sure to kudos and comment if you want more because it gives me strength lmao.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984950">A perspective on Oxenfurtian medical education in the 13th century, through the accounts of Jaskier the Bard and the apocryphal Chanson du Sorceleur corpus. Introduction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abernathein/pseuds/abernathein">abernathein</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642484">[PODFIC] Translations of Love - Spencer B</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads">LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>